


Child Mine [Wolfsong]

by sassycatpants



Series: Wolfsong [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fenrir AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She chooses Sephiroth before he is even born.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Mine [Wolfsong]

**Author's Note:**

> Sephiroth and his mom issues and the goddess of motherhood seemed like an interesting mix; basically _'ok but what would a goddess of motherhood do when there is a child who needs a mother'_ is what this is.

She chooses Sephiroth before he is even born, knowing in that way that mothers do when they are needed; his own mother is gone before he finishes his first breath and the incorporeal Frigg wraps herself around him comfortingly as the child cries. Hojo scoffs when he realizes that Sephiroth has been chosen by a god at all, and again when he realizes which goddess has taken his son for her own.

(He’s incensed, because if  _he_  has never been chosen, forced to work his way to the top from the very bottom and even then looked down upon by all those with their superstitious gods, then why should this small child? Perfect creation, but he should not have surpassed his creator --)

Frigg ignores the pathetic little man to whisper sweet words to the tiny child in her arms as she rocks him to sleep.  _Hush child. Your mother is gone beyond your reach, but you are my chosen now._

* * *

"I hate the labs."

 _Most do,_ Frigg responds gently, reaching out to pull Sephiroth's head into her lap so she can thread her fingers through the boy's hair. She knows, of course, that he hates them. Has known since the day she first held him in her arms that this child would never be a child, that he would endure torment for years and never truly be free of it even long after he leaves these laboratories behind him. Sephiroth's eyes slide closed as he sighs, allowing the comfort to roll over him; sometimes he wonders why she allows this to happen to him, the one she's chosen and sworn to protect.

(He knows of course, that foreknowledge doesn't mean the power to change things, that she has wisdom in spades and that even if she hurts on his behalf there is probably something he doesn't see that she does. That to take him away now might hurt more in the long run than to leave him for now and take him away later. Instead she heals what she can, a mother to the last, and he loves her for it.)

"Mother," he murmurs quietly as he drifts, and the fingers pause for a long moment before she continues.

_Oh child, you know I am not your mother._

"You act like one," he whispers. He presses his face into her touch, obviously having more to say, and she doesn't deny it as she waits for him to continue. "You're warm and soft and kind and all those things that mothers are supposed to be. So maybe you're not  _my_ mother, but you're  _someone's_ mother. So even if you aren't  _mine_ , you're still  _mother_."

In the ensuing silence Frigg finds that she can't deny his logic, childish and warped as it may be. It's a truth, if not a complete or accurate one. So she laughs, lips quirking upwards in her amusement. _Alright, Sephiroth. If it pleases you, I shall be_   ** _Mother_**.

 


End file.
